


Las almohadas no sólo sirven para asfixiar a tus amigos

by agentemind



Category: Block B
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, o algo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zico and Jaehyo sleep in the same bed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las almohadas no sólo sirven para asfixiar a tus amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> (random patas que tienen los prompts lmao)

A Jiho le duele la cabeza.

A estas alturas es un hecho probado que estar más de diez minutos en la misma habitación con todos los miembros de Block B cuando ninguno de ellos está cansado es una tortura. Sobretodo si no contribuyes al ruido. Cosa que no está haciendo porque le va a explotar el cerebro y lo único en lo que piensa desde que se subió al coche es en dormir. En dormir y en paz y en esa melodía que no se le va de la cabeza y a la que no es capaz de poner letra y que le está estresando más que Jihoon saltando en el sofá de un lado a otro de Minhyuk.

Como si no pudiera aplastarlo solamente con uno de sus pies.

Pero no es sólo él. Kyung está gritando desde la cocina algo sobre la cena pero nadie le está haciendo caso, así que grita más alto y entonces Yukwon y Taeil empiezan a cantar para ahogar sus quejas y el ruido que está haciendo con lo que probablemente sea una cuchara de madera y una sartén. Jiho los vio susurrarse al oído antes de empezar a cantar desafinadamente. Aunque lo crean, no son precisamente sutiles.

Y Jiho no quiere ser ese líder. No quiere levantar la voz e intentar controlarlos a todos como años atrás. Ahora se supone que se entienden y que son un equipo pero ya se había olvidado de lo que era el descontrol de la casa de Block B al dejar de vivir con ellos y no hay nada capaz de pararles nunca. Pero tiene que componer con Kyung por la mañana o no llegarán a tiempo para el comeback y además de más de veinticuatro horas por día necesita paz y una almohada con la que tal vez asfixiar a Yukwon y Taeil y con la que golpear a Kyung hasta que deje de gritar.

Está a punto de ir a buscarla, o tal vez un bate de béisbol, cuando una mano le agarra de la muñeca y de repente está siendo arrastrado por el salón. E iba a protestar, pero cualquier lugar en el que termine será mejor que ese circo y de todas formas es Jaehyo. Tampoco es que esté arrastrándole con demasiada fuerza.

Le duele tanto la cabeza.

Jaehyo no dice nada y en cuanto cierra la puerta de su habitación el silencio es tan celestial que Jiho tampoco hace preguntas cuando lo hace sentar en la cama y le quita la gorra que lleva todo el día en su cabeza. Lo mira con una sonrisa y parece tan satisfecho cuando le revuelve el pelo que solamente puede devolverle la sonrisa y acostarse tirando de él para darle un abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba.

Paz, piensa, con la respiración calmada de Jaehyo acariciándole el cuello. Es la primera vez que comparte una cama con él y su pelo le hace cosquillas en la barbilla y, aunque cree que debería preguntarse si es raro o si debería sentirse incómodo, lo que se pregunta es si se lo estará dejando crecer de nuevo y si siempre tiene los pies tan fríos. Pero ya se lo preguntará por la mañana.


End file.
